El Hobbit: Un viaje suicida
by Bella Diggory Cullen
Summary: Bilbo ha estado planeando suicidarse por un tiempo. Sin embargo, él quiere morir a lo grande y no con una muerte común. Por suerte, Gandalf lo invita a una peligrosa aventura que seguramente le dará la oportunidad de morir en un montón de maneras interesantes. Ahora, si sólo los enanos molestos dejaran de intentar salvarlo a cada momento. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **Pensamientos suicidas, suicidio idealizado, depresión, no es tan deprimente como parece.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni el libro ni la película de El Hobbit. Tampoco me pertenece esta historia. La historia le pertenece a Vividpast.

**The hobbit: A suicidal journey by Vividpast.**

* * *

**El Hobbit: Un viaje suicida**.

**Capitulo 1**:  **Un comienzo suicida.**

No es que Bilbo estuviese intentando morir.

Es solo que no había nada más que hacer que perecer.

Bilbo se recostó en el banco, masticando el borde de su pipa. El Viejo Toby sabía agridulce en su lengua-algo que le había comenzado gustar. El sol de la mañana era cálido en su rostro y la tierra blanda en sus pies de hobbit. Las verdes colinas de la Comarca se asomaban frente a el, con su asombrosa su pintoresca belleza.

Cuando sus padres murieron varios años atrás, el se quedó solo en el gran smial que era Bolsón Cerrado. El dolor era demasiado grande por lo que, al principio, se alegraba de estar solo para revolcarse en su miseria, pero encerrarse a sí mismo en Bolsón Cerrado durante meses le había costado la mayoría de sus amigos y parientes. Claro, que habían llegado en para tomar el té de vez en cuando, pero siempre había algún motivo oculto para sus visitas. Ciertamente no venían por la algo desagradable compañía de Bilbo- sus meses de aislamiento no habían hecho ningún bien a su torpeza social.

Ser un gentlehobbit también significaba que no se relacionaba con los hobbits mucho. No trabajaba-el pago del alquiler de hobbits vecinos siempre era enviado a través de su correo por lo que sólo salía de su smial cuando su despensa sea agotaba o si estaba de humor para hacer jardinería.

Bilbo levantó la mirada hacia el cielo cerúleo lleno de nubes blancas mullidas. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. El tiempo era demasiado bonito como para estar pensando en esas cosas.

Pero Bilbo buscaba una explicación clara de por qué se sentía tan vacío y entumecido últimamente. Bueno, en realidad eso comenzó pocos años después de que sus padres murieron por lo que supuso que no podía decir exactamente "últimamente". Algunos días, el vacío le dolía mucho, casi como una herida física.

Nada de la comarco lo emocionaba, ni las fiestas, los festivales o los pequeños hobbits pidiendo historias. Nada podía agitar su corazón. Los libros sobre tierras y aventuras lejanas casi podían hacer latir su corazón de emoción, pero después de que terminaba su lectura, se sentirían más desconectado con el mundo que antes.

Bilbo inhaló su pipa y resopló , viendo como el humo se acurrucaba en el aire.

Había leído los estudios de los hombres sobre las razones generales de suicidios. Llegaron a la conclusión de que una de las causas sería el desprendimiento de la sociedad. Si una persona no tiene nada que lo conecte a este mundo familia, amigos o un propósito, entonces optarían por ir a otro a través de la muerte.

Bilbo suponía que era lo suficientemente definitivo.

Él había pensado en ello, por supuesto, acabar con su vida probablemente le dará algún tipo de alivio para el vacío en el que se había convertido su vida.

Pero, ¡oh!, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Bilbo podía deliberar sobre ello durante horas en un día.

Él tocaba las venas en el interior de sus muñecas, preguntándose que tan rápido se moriría si el cuchillo de cocina afilado las atravesaba. Sería complicado y tal vez doloroso pero Bilbo había leído que una persona experimenta gran euforia cuando pierde mucha sangre. Sin embargo, Bilbo se preocupó por los pobres que sería tendrían el disgusto de limpiar sus restos (¡no había habido ninguna muerte sangrienta en la Comarca desde hace décadas!). Y no había ninguna necesidad de arruinar un buen cuchillo de cocina.

Él se pasó la mano por la cuera del tendedero, preguntándose cómo sentiría sobre su cuello mientras lo estrangulaba. ¿Al ahorcarse, se sentiría lo mismo que cuando te ahogas?¿O ahogarse sería una mejor opción? Bilbo se sentiría sin peso mientras el se hundiera en el fondo del río. El agua se sentiría frío contra su piel y probablemente ver los maravillosos rayos de sol antes de que todo se desvaneciera en color negro.

Matarse de hambre, saltar de un árbol alto, enterrarse en el jardín. . .

Sus pensamientos, cada vez que cruzaban su mente, hacían que su corazón lata más rápido. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar y todo su cuerpo se sentía como si se hubiera inflamado y, al mismo tiempo, rociado con agua muy fría. Y recién cuando sus mejillas comenzaban a dolerle de tanto sonreír que se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía no era miedo sino. . . bueno, Bilbo no sabía lo que era, pero no era nada remotamente parecido a el vacío que sentía normalmente.

Pero, al final, el siempre pensaba lo mismo.

¡Esas muertes eran demasiado aburridas!.

Cerró los ojos, frunciendo los labios para soplar un anillo de humo. Él era todo un experto en la fabricación de anillos, si podía alagarse a si mismo.

¡El Tuk en sus venas se negaba a morir de formas tan comunes! Ya que el tenía vía libre para elegir la forma en que iba a morir, prefería irse de una manera creativa y ú ser devorado por una criatura exótica.¿ O tal vez la inhalación de un gas venenoso? Si él moría siendo útil o tal vez protegiendo a alguien, entonces eso sería una gran ventaja. Bilbo siempre había querido ser el mejor amigo del caballero que en última instancia se sacrificaba sólo para ser útil.

Por desgracia, Bilbo no creía que alguna vez sería útil para nadie, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara por lo que se conformaría con una muerte ingeniosa.

Por desgracia, no había tales peligros en la Comarca. Y actualmente, Bilbo no tenía la motivación para aventurarse fuera de ella, letárgico como era él casi todos los días.

¿Tal vez debería contentarse con una muerte común? Por mucho que él quería una muerte emocionante, él no quería cargar a esa deprimente existencia otro día más. . .

Una gran ráfaga de aire lo golpeó justo en la nariz y se sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos se abrieron a cabo por su propia voluntad para ser recibido por la vista un viejo hombre tan alto como un árbol. Su barba canosa llegaba a su pecho mientras su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura. Todo sobre el hombre era gris, desde su monótona túnica hasta la punta de su gran sombrero. El se llevaba su bastón con las dos manos, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar al hobbit con los ojos brillantes con diversión.

Bilbo parpadeó, inseguro sobre qué hacer. Se sentía un poco desorientado al ser sacado de tal forma de sus fantasías. Él jugueteó un poco con las manos antes de decir:

-¡Buenos días!-Con todo el entusiasmo que pudo juntar, que en estos días, no era mucho.

La diversión en sus ojos parecía aumentar, si eso era posible.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ell hombre dijo con una voz ronca que se parecía sólo a las que las sabias criaturas antiguas eran capaces de hacer. -¿Acaso me deseas buenos días, o quieres decir que es una buena mañana, lo quiera o no?- El hombre hizo una pausa sólo para respirar un poco antes de continuar. -O tal vez quieres decir que te sientes bien esta mañana en particular o estás diciendo simplemente que es un buendía para ser bueno?.

Bilbo probablemente se veía tan estúpido como se sentía. Sin embargo, se tomó un tiempo para digerir el enigma que eran las palabras del anciano. Dio dos bocanadas rápidas de su pipa antes de responder.

-Supongo que espero que tu mañana sea buena y que es una buena mañana debido al tiempo claro.- Bilbo hizo un gesto hacia el cielo con su pipa.

Las cejas del hombre se levantaron en lo que fue quizás sorpresa.

-Hmm. Ya veo.

Bilbo dio una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento. Después de unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que el hombre no se iba. Él lucho con lo que se podría llamar las pocas habilidades sociales que tenía.

-Um. ¿P-puedo ayudarle?.

-Eso está por verse- Respondió el hombre, con una mirada analizadora.

Bilbo se negó a inquietarse bajo escrutinio del anciano. Era un Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado. Él podría ser un ermitaño, pero él no había perdido su respetabilidad todavía.

-Estoy buscando a alguien para compartir en una aventura.- El hombre dijo, con los ojos brillantes, no con poca picardía.

Las cejas de Bilbo llegaron a la línea del cabello, mientras tenía la boca abierta.

-¿U-una aventura- Exhaló. ¿Al igual que las misiones que leía en los libros? -¿Esas cosas incómodas,, inquietantes desagradables?-No le importaba que fueran incomodas, pero eran desagradables, peligrosas y casi siempre mortales. Él exhaló una respiración profunda para calmarse. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría realmente tener tanta suerte? Justo cuando estaba pensando en renunciar. . .

Un gesto de desaprobación apareció en el rostro del hombre ante las palabras del hobbit. -Por lo que recuerdo, el hijo de Belladonna de Tuk saltaría ante la oportunidad de ir a la aventura."

-¿Te conozco?-Bilbo cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos. El hombre parecía familiar.

-Bueno, conoces mi nombre, aunque no recuerdas a quien pertenece este. ¡Me llamo Gandalf! Y Gandalf significa, yo.- El hombre dijo con una inclinación innecesaria.

Bueno, los ancianos tienden a ser dramáticos.

Hablando de drama, Bilbo conocía al viejo. -¿Gandalf? ¡¿Como Gandalf, el mago errante, que hacía esos excelentes fuegos artificiales?! El viejo Tuk solía tirarlos durante el solsticio de verano.- El anciano, Gandalf, se pavoneó ante el cumplido.

Bilbo recordaba esas noches. Deseó poder revivir la emoción que tenía al ver esas explosiones de colores en el cielo nocturno. Y tal vez, esto fue todo. Gandalf, que había evocado tal sentimiento perdido hace mucho tiempo en él años antes, debe estar aquí para hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Una aventura, dices? -preguntó con la cabeza inclinada. Bilbo sintió un aleteo en su pecho ante la idea del peligro que implica esta aventura.

-Sí, sí-, Gandalf respondió con una sonrisa, el ceño fruncido que tenía antes de desapareció al verel interés despertado de Bilbo. -Uno que puede decidir el destino de toda la Tierra Media.

Oh. Oh. Entonces no era una de esas aventuras rápidas. Bilbo con entusiasmo se puso de pie, sintiendo de calor en todo su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta de la valla, señalando el mago con su pipa. -Adelante, entonces. Quiero saber más sobre esta aventura.

Gandalf parecía sorprendido. -Yo pensaba que dudarías más.

Bilbo se rió entre dientes, poniendo su pipa en la boca. Tal vez, el habría echado a el viejo mago solo ante oír la sola mención de "aventura", pero eso hubiese ocurrido en un momento en que el aún no conocía una existencia vacía, y cuando no extrañaba cualquier tipo de emociones fuertes.

-Tonterías- El hobbit respondió en su lugar. Algo le dijo a Bilbo que Gandalf no le dejaría ir si conocía las verdaderas intenciones del hobbit. - Un buen Tuk escucharía al menos más acerca de esta aventura antes de pensar en rechazarla.

* * *

Un viaje a través de los territorios peligrosos de duendes y a través del Bosque Negro.

Trece enanos descuidados con una habilidad especial para agitar las armas en cada oportunidad.

Un dragón con garras terriblemente afiladas y fuego que derrite rocas.

Bilbo llevó la taza a sus labios con las manos temblorosas, ocultando su amplia sonrisa emocionado ante la idea de muchas maneras interesantes de morir. Por supuesto, sintió miedo al dolor que podría soportar en este viaje. Sin embargo,la idea de todas esas muertes emocionantes eran suficiente para aplacar cualquier otro sentimiento.

Tomó un sorbo de té tibio antes de colocarlo sobre la mesa. Gandalf le frunció el ceño con preocupación, sentado en la única silla para Gente Grande en la casa (Tal vez el mago fue la única razón por la que esa silla existía en Bolsón Cerrado). El asistente estaba fumando su pipa, llenando el smial con el olor del viejo Toby. Su plato de pastel de arándanos estaba vacía en la mesa, sin ni siquiera migajas.

-Mi querido Bilbo, ¿estás bien?- Él preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Sí, sí, absolutamente-, Respondió el hobbit con un gesto desdeñoso.

Fue entonces cuando Gandalf lo fundió con una mirada suspicaz que a Bilbo le pasó desapercibida. El asistente continuó fumando, con ojos moviéndose para observar el temblor del hobbit, sus manos sudando, los ojos dilatados, y la gran sonrisa que el otro estaba tratando de frenar mientras se mordía el labio. Parecía que Bilbo estaba verdaderamente entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de una aventura. Gandalf pensó que el hobbit necesitaría más persuasión.

El hobbit inclinó la cabeza. -¿Dijiste que los enanos llegarán esta noche?.

-Sí. Los trece- Gandalf dijo en su habitual tono.

-Bien- Bilbo ya estaba pensando en cómo podría cocinar para trece enanos en tan sólo unas horas. El estar por ir a una muerte segura sorprendente mente le dio la energía para preocuparse por ser un mal anfitrión. Ya no era letárgico nunca más.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, entonces?- Bilbo se sobresaltó al ver como Gandalf se puso de pie, con la cabeza casi chocando con el candelabro (de nuevo). El hobbit se puso de pie con él.

-¡Por supuesto que si!¿Por que no lo estaría?- Esta aventura era la oportunidad perfecta para una muerte creativo. ¡Él no se la perdería!.

Gandalf dio un zumbido pensativo, mirando a Bilbo con cariño. -No has cambiado nada, Bilbo Bolsón. Sigues siendo el mismo pequeño hobbit al que le gusta robar mis fuegos artificiales por el simple hecho de meterse en problemas.- El mago se rió entre dientes, agitando los rizos del hobbit.

-Sí, pero yo no soy un pequeño hobbit más- Bilbo resopló, quitando con fuerza las manos de Gandalf de su cabeza y dándole una mirada poco entusiasta.

Lo que Gandalf no sabía era que Bilbo había cambiado, hasta tal punto que ya ni siquiera se sentía como un hobbit a veces. Él no era el mismo pequeño hobbit joven y excitable que una vez fue, más bien lo contrario en realidad. Pero Gandalf no sabía eso.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Que les pareció?¡Comenten! Jaja.**

**¡Que tengan un buen día!**

**Bella Diggory Cullen.**


	2. Preparación suicida I

**Advertencia: **Pensamientos suicidas, suicidio idealizado, depresión, no es tan deprimente como parece.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni el libro ni la película de El Hobbit. Tampoco me pertenece esta historia. La historia le pertenece a Vividpast.

**The hobbit: A suicidal journey by Vividpast.**

* * *

**El Hobbit: Un viaje suicida**.

**Capitulo 2**: **Preparación suicida I.**

Cuando Gandalf se fue a informar a los demás, Bilbo comenzó inmediatamente con los preparativos. Después de todo,tenía trece bocas enanas que alimentar.

El cocinó todo lo que había en su primera despensa, y pensaba traer la comida que quedaba en la segunda despensa para la jornada de mañana. Él nunca iba a volver a Bolsón Cerrado de todas formas. O a la Comarca para el caso. La noción de esto le envió una punzada de nostalgia y expectación al pecho. Echaría de menos Bolsón Cerrado,no había duda sobre eso. Tenía muchos buenos recuerdos de ese smial de cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Bolsón Cerrado había sido un recordatorio constante de la inutilidad de su vida. Sus amplias esquinas y noches tranquilas le recordaban lo solo que realmente estaba, y como nadie lo echaría de menos el día en que finalmente decidiera que dejaría de existir.

Pero por ahora, ¡él tenía una aventura! Los Valars habían tenido la gentileza de concederle una oportunidad de irse con una explosión y no con un gemido.

Impulsado por este pensamiento, el preparó rápidamente la cena. Él puso en la parrilla los peces, cortó las verduras arrancadas de su propio jardín, y asó la carne vacuna. Él abrió las almejas, cortó la carne de vaca en trozos cuadrados para poner en el guiso, e hizo puré de patatas. Bilbo preparó los corderos, el pollo y las salchichas. Puso hogazas de pan en la mesa, junto con todo tipo de mermeladas y quesos que tenía. El horneó un poco más de pastel de arándanos y agregó cinco pasteles de manzana para estar seguro. Colocó los dulces y galletas en pequeños plaquetas para un fácil acceso. Comprobó los barriles de cerveza y, viendo que los cuatro barriles estaban todavía intactos, decidió que sería suficiente.

Cuando terminó, los brazos le dolían de tanto picar y mesclar y sus pies estaban doloridos a causa de su apuro. El se estiró, sus huesos sonaron , y pasó a echar un vistazo a su reloj. ¡El se había perdido el almuerzo y el té de la tarde! Dios, así que por eso su estómago dolía tanto.

El estaba de pie en medio del comedor satisfecho con su trabajo, cada centímetro de su mesa del comedor estaba lleno de diferentes tipos de alimentos, que iban desde la carne a los dulces. Y al estar quedando sin espacio, Bilbo había colocado algunos alimentos a lo alto de mostradores y alféizares cerrados (no necesitaba ladrones hambrientos). Todo estaba amontonado, ya que toda la comida era el equivalente a doce comidas hobbit. El esperaba que fuera suficiente para trece enanos.

Bilbo sonrió, sintiendo una burbuja de placer en el pecho, no era sólo su destino inminente que hizo que todo fuera emocionante. Bilbo era bastante aficionado a nuevas experiencias y conocer gente nueva, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hobbits. Esto hacía que su letargo se fuera y el se sentía más vivo que nunca.

-Oh querido.- Bilbo llegó a una súbita comprensión. -No he empacado mis cosas todavía.- Sería completamente sospechoso si Bilbo se iba llevando nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta. Si les decía "_Estoy pensando en morir de todos modos_" probablemente no les caería bien a sus futuros compañeros.

Justo cuando se dirigía a su cuarto, sonó el timbre. ¡Esos deben ser los enanos!, pensó.

Cuando abrió la gran puerta verde y redonda, se encontró con los ojos de una criatura rechoncha con una calva vestido con una armadura de piel. Bilbo lo miró de una forma que podría considerarse grosera. Nunca había visto a un enano de cerca antes, eran mucho más alto y más peludo qde lo que esperaba.

-Dwalin, a su servicio- El enano lo recibió con una mirada dura y una pequeña reverencia.

El saludo arrancó a Bilbo de su trance. Recordando un poco de lo que había leído acerca de los enanos, que correspondió las palabras y la reverencia. -B-Bilbo Bolsón, en la suyo.

El enano, Dwalin, irrumpió en su casa sin más preámbulos y procedió a quitarse la ropa exterior. Bilbo le dejó pasar, sus ojos verdes observando la criatura desconocida.

-Así que, muchacho ¿Donde esta?- El enano miró el largo pasillo de dormitorios.

-Um, ¿Donde esta que?.

Dwalin disparó al hobbit una mirada que decía que él pensaba que Bilbo había perdido la cabeza.

-La cena- El enano más o menos tiró su abrigo encima del hobbit. Bilbo perdió el equilibrio por intentar atraparlo-El dijo que habría comida y mucha de ella.

-¿Gandalf lo dijo?- Bueno, los hobbits son conocidos por ser anfitriones hospitalarios. No es de extrañar el mago haya prometido alimentos. Bilbo liberó una mano de las marañas de la capa e hizo un gesto hacia la dirección del comedor. -He dejado algo de comida lista allí.

Dwalin gruñó en lo que debe de haber sido una señal de agradecimiento antes de entrar en la zona del comedor. Bilbo se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos mientras procesaba el torbellino de acontecimientos que acababa de presenciar. Había un enano en su smial, probablemente comiendo su comida. Un enano que lo acompañaría en el viaje en el que esperaba encontraría una muerte emocionante. Y al analizar la mirada que el enano le estaba disparando, Bilbo supo que intentar entablar una amistad sería un esfuerzo inútil, como era siempre que Bilbo intentaba algo en un ámbito social. Si Bilbo no hubiese estado planeando morir, habría estado intimidado por la aparición brusca del enano.

Bilbo sacó un perchero de un armario cercano, lo colocó junto a la puerta, y colgó correctamente el abrigo de Dwalin. Cuando llegó al comedor, el enano ya se había servido algunos de los pescados sazonados.

-Hay un montón de comida aquí- Dijo Dwalin con brusquedad.-¿Hiciste todo esto tu solo? -El enano levantó una ceja al ver la ropa de Bilbo.

El hobbit miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta su desgastada túnica suelta de manga larga que usaba para cocinar, con pantalones hechos jirones, y un delantal verde largo encima todo. Dios, no era muy apropiado que saludara a los invitados así. El see ruborizó de vergüenza.

-Y-yo voy a cambiarme-murmuró, ya haciendo su camino a su habitación.

Bilbo se puso su segundo mejor chaleco, una camisa de encaje abotonada y pantalones cortos de algodón que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. El se preguntó si podía empacar ya que él ya estaba en su habitación. Bilbo negó con la cabeza. Él sería un mal anfitrión si él dejaba a su invitado solo.

Cuando el finalmente se cambió, otro enano parecía haber llegado. Bilbo llegó justo a tiempo para ver y escuchar a los enanos golpear sus cabezas entre ellos. Los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron con sorpresa. Sus cabezas parecían ser tan duras como las piedras porque la acción ni siquiera pareció perturbarlos.

Morir de una fractura de cráneo por saludar a un enano. . . no sonaba tan mal si pensabas en ello.

El nuevo enano, con la barba y el pelo blanco como la nieve, se fijó en él primero.

-Usted debe ser Maestro Bolsón- El saludó con una sonrisa diplomática. -¡Balin, a su servicio!- El se inclinó como Dwalin hizo hace unos minutos.

-Bilbo Bolsón, en el suyo, señor Balin.

-Solo Balin, muchacho- El enano se echó a reír. Él miró a la mesa del comedor, deleitandose. -¡Bien, parece que hay una fiesta aquí!.

-¿Crees que será suficiente? -preguntó Bilbo, pasándose una mano por sus rizos para domarlos. -¿Para ustedes trece?.

-¡Eso esta por verse, Maestro Bolsón!-Balin soltó una carcajada, acariciando su estómago.- Los enanos tenemos un gran apetito, ¿sabes?.

-Dime Bilbo, por favor- Bilbo intentó sonreír. - Nosotros los Hobbits somos conocidos por nuestro apetito también. ¿Quieres que cocine un poco más?.

-No hay necesidad, muchacho,- Balin aseguró con una palmadita en el hombro del hobbit. La acción casi envió a Bilbo directo a el suelo. Los enanos eran realmente fuertes. -Estoy seguro de que podemos cocinar algo nosotros mismos."

-Esta bien- Bilbo frunció el ceño en confusión -¿Dónde esta el resto de ustedes? Gandalf me dijo que todo estaría aquí esta noche...

-Sí. Ellos están en camino.- Dwalin respondió antes de romper una galleta en su boca.

-¿Ustedes no viajaron juntos?- Bilbo preguntó, curioso.

-Bueno, todos teníamos diferentes negocios que atender.- Balin no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar de ello por lo que Bilbo decidió no entrometerse.

Dado que parecía que los demás iban a llegar más tarde. . . -¿Le-les molestaría mucho que los deje solos por un tiempo?- Parecía que no podía evitar ser un mal anfitrión después de todo. -No he comenzado a empacar aún y todavía hay algunos arreglos que tengo que hacer.

-¡Por supuesto, muchacho!- Balin admitió alegremente, sin ofenderse en absoluto. -Mi hermano y yo podemos entretenernos.

¿Hermanos? Bilbo miró entre Balin y Dwalin. Había poca semejanza entre ellos. O tal vez Bilbo no estaba acostumbrado a la apariencia de los enanos como para notar las diferencias.

Bilbo le dio a Balin una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de ir al estudio. Varios libros llenaban los estantes hasta el borde, todos desgastados y manoseados. Los documentos y todo tipo de pergaminos estaban esparcidos por la única mesa de la habitación. Algunos eran escritos inconclusos de Bilbo, mientras que otros sólo eran documentos de investigación que tomó prestado de la biblioteca local. Dios, él debía decirle a alguien que los devuelva en su ausencia.

Dejó la puerta abierta cuando entró para que sus huéspedes pudieran llamarlo fácilmente si así lo deseaban. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre ligeramente amarillo. El se sentó en la silla del escritorio, sacando un pergamino del interior del paquete.

Bilbo había escrito hace años su testamento, preparándose para la muerte que estaba anticipando. El volvió a leer el papel de nuevo, preguntándose si tenía que hacer algunos cambios.

Bolsón Cerrado y todos lo que había dentro irían a Drogo, el primo que más le agradaba. Apenas hablaban, ya que Bilbo no socializaba con nadie, pero cada vez que lo hicieron, Drogo era agradable y sincero. Comparado con los otros hobbits falsos o absolutamente los hostiles, las interacciones de Bilbo con Drogo era un cambio refrescante. Bilbo había oído que el muchacho estaba cortejando a una Brandigamo. Y ser propietario de una gran smial como lo era Bolsón Cerrado era una manera perfecta para impresionar a un clan tan aristocrático.

Él donó la mayor parte de sus libros a la biblioteca local. Los escritos por él y su madre, sin embargo, él se los dio a su abuelo, El Viejo Tuk. Bilbo pensó que el viejo hobbit le gustarían los libros de aventuras escritos por su familia, a pesar de que la mayor parte de las obras de Bilbo eran cuentos infantiles.

Dio a Hamfast Gamyi, un jardinero fiel que era casi un amigo, la mitad del jardín de Bolsón Cerrado. Todas sus cosechas irían a la familia Gamyi.

Por último, precisó, en gran detalle y definitivamente, que nada debía ir a cualquier miembro de la familia Sacóvilla-Bolsón. En caso de Drogo morir una muerte prematura sin dejar herederos, Bilbo pidió que Bolsón Cerrado sea entregado a la parte Tuk de su familia. El hobbit no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente satisfecho mientras leía esas últimas líneas. Los Sacóvilla-Bolsón eran hobbits hostiles ,codiciosos, y Bilbo detestaba la idea de dejarle su hogar a seres así.

Él estaba reescribiendo copias por si acaso le sucedia algo al original cuando la campana sonó de nuevo.


End file.
